jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hikaru Gosunkugi (Continuum-72391865)
The Jedi Kasumi version of Hikaru Gosunkugi ' ' Biography On his twelfth birthday Hikaru had a peculiar nightmare that involved the death of one of the local store owners in a large fire. Hikaru was tempted to dismiss it, but when he caught sight a suspicious looking man loitering behind the store with a gas can, without hesitation he had quietly alerted the police. The strange man was apprehended, and revealed as an arsonist for hire. Hikaru knew then that he had been given a gift, and a responsibility, all in one. The dreams were infrequent, but when they came they usually spelled disaster of some kind. Hikaru always managed to avert it, just in time, and after awhile the dreams branched out to all sorts of events. Once, just once, they had involved a horse race. Hikaru told his father about it and after some convincing his father then placed a bet on the appropriate nag. They won big. By rights this should have signified a brand new beginning for both his family and Hikaru himself...however, the night they won, the Yakuza moved in, attracted by the scent of money. They had been watching Hikaru since he put the arsonist they hired in jail and by observation had managed to deduce his gift, deciding, as bullies are wont to do, that they wanted to put it to use for their own ends. A boy who could foresee the future, after all, was like the proverbial "golden goose," and with potential like his they had high hopes of making a killing taking advantage of his clairvoyance. Using their typical methods of persuasion they 'convinced' Hikaru's parent to turn over custody of the 'psychic' child. Hikaru's father had attempted to resist, but a fairly brutal beating convinced him against such a rash course of action. Hence, he had been forced to use his gift for the men of the Yakuza for four years. It was a fairly comfortable life, as long as he did as he was told, and helped the ruthless psychopath. However, the tendency of the men to treat him as if he were their property, plus the occasional vicious beating when he didn't do what was required, took most of the pleasure out of it. Hikaru made attempt after attempt to escape; unfortunately he’d never managed to get away for more than three days. Thanks to Hikaru Hajime-san continued to rise up the criminal food chain, and required numerous resources to track his trump card down. However, Hikaru was no slouch at hiding, either. It was on his thirteenth attempt that, he had managed to make it to the edge of the woods outside of Tokyo before getting caught. Fortunately while trying to survive the Yakuzas vengeance Hikaru was saved by Hinako Ninomiya Powers and Abilities Hikaru is a sensitive, someone naturally gifted with psychic abilities, however the use of his powers takes a lot out of him. He is stated to have the potential to be a Sage or a Force Wizard. He has a strong ability to redirect probability currents. Of course since he is untrained in the ways of the force this ability lays dormant. Since the age of twelve this ability has appeared in the form of dreams that enable him to "sense the future", he was also able to intuit all the possibilities stemming from a given situation.[4] Hikaru’s strongest ability by far is the ability to generate a barrier, and then rearrange the past within it. He can rearrange both people and objects. Inside the barrier he create, he can control time as he like within the barrier. Hikaru has only used this ability once and it was instinctively. Category:Continuum-72391865